1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shaft couplers that can connect a pair of rotating shafts to each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Shaft couplers to connect rotating shafts to each other are known. Flexible shaft couplers are known that can be used to accommodate misalignment of the shafts that are coupled together. Some flexible shaft couplers are sealed units that are grease packed and/or otherwise lubricated. Some flexible shaft couplers do not require lubrication but instead include metal discs or the like, or polymeric cushions, between paired rotating metallic hubs.